Summer Nights
by bad jujus
Summary: A collection of short oneshot encounters between Noctis and any of the girls (Luna/Aranea/Iris/Cindy/Gentiana) with love/smut as the theme. Not meant to be connected to each other or in chronological order, just for fun. There is not a lot of hetero oneshot fics for FFXV so I intend to change that. (Noct x ffxv girls) RATED M for as much smut as this site allows


Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XV or the characters portrayed within this story, this is purely a fan work and not for profit.

Author Disclaimer: This is intended to be a collection of oneshots with Noctis x (any of the girls from the game) in no way connected together and not in any sort of chronological order; each chapter is its own mini-story exploring smutty encounters between two characters, and always from Noctis' point of view.

(from Noctis' point of view)

I awoke in the middle of the night. Looking over at my phone, I saw that it was 4AM. I wasn't sure why I had woken up. I looked around; Gladio, Iggy, and Prompto were all still asleep in the large trailer camper we had rented for the spring. It was turning out to be a great vacation so far. All of us, along with the girls (Lunafreya, Iris, and Aranea) had rented two campers and parked them a bit outside of Lestallum, just far enough so that we were away from the noise of the busy city, but just enough into the wilderness so that it felt like an authentic vacation.

I thought about Luna; there was something captivating about her, something mysterious and beautiful. I wondered if she was asleep at that moment. I wondered if she had feelings for me like I did for her.

I quietly slipped out of the camper, careful not to rock it from my movement, and stood outside for a bit, then found a nearby grass hill on the side of the road and made my way down to the bottom carefully as to not slip from the wet midnight dew. I sat and stared up at the half moon covered by lazy clouds and wondered where the next day would take me. Just as my mind started to wander off, I heard someone approaching from the top of the hill.

"Mind if I join you?" Lunafreya asked politely. It took me by surprise to see her there just as I was thinking of her. "Of course not," I said quietly, smiling. Luna made her way down and sat beside me.

"What're you doing out here this late?" She asked, tilting her head in my direction."Eh…I couldn't sleep. I like the moonlight sometimes," I replied, glancing back at her. Her platinum blonde hair shone like the surface of a silver lake under the moonlight and I had to force myself not to stare .

"It is pretty, isn't it…" She replied, scooting closer to me and sitting on the back of her hands. For a while we both just sat in silence like that, enjoying each other's company. I looked over at Lunafreya; she had on flip flops, baggy pajama pants that were purple and pink, and a white tank top and bra on, with her hair taken out of her usual braid up, which I hadn't seen down very much. It made her look a bit different and younger, but still just as beautiful.

Just then, she looked over at me as I was staring at her and the look came into her eyes; it was a look girls got when they see a person and feel an overwhelming sexual attraction for and their eyes glisten and shine like a cat hungry for love and sweat. Luna edged her hand beside mine, and started stroking my pinky finger with hers, then moved her small hand on top of mine. It was warm and clammy on account of the dew and humidity. Although it was spring, it was a warm night at 75 degrees. I felt her hand and looked back at her, then shyly smiled.

"I like you," she said softly. "Me too," is all I said back.

We were alone in the moonlight and away from the eyes of our friends. I think we had both realized that. We finally had some time to ourselves away from the rest of the world and its worries. Luna moved over and sat on my lap then grabbed my arms and wrapped them around her and put my hands on her boobs. I took it as an invitation not to be shy anymore and gently massaged them, then slipped my hands into her bra from the top and kept massaging her nipples and boobs. They were a plump B cup, not the largest in Eos but they were perfect to me, and felt warm and a bit moist. She started to softly moan.

I combed her hair to one side of her head and nuzzled her open neck then gave it a few kisses. Luna was such a quiet reserved girl, it was amazing to see her open up like this physically to me. She was a goddess and tonight she was mine. She was still sitting reverse on my lap with her legs crossed. I kept cupping her soft chest and she started moving her butt back and forth on top of my already hard dick under my thin shorts I had worn to bed. Even though she was wearing pajama pants, I still felt her warm smooth round ass on top of me through the fabric and even her underwear lines. I sensed she wanted more and right then she leaned up a bit and pulled her pajama pants down to her ankles. I removed my shorts and boxer briefs so I was fully exposed. She sat back down on my throbbing member with her underwear still on, which were white with a blue border and had blue heart patterns on them. She was so obscenely sexy that I thought I was in a dream for a second.

I ran my hands up her warm curved lower back and felt her dimples above her underwear band. I could see golden hairs on her lower back and her side fat barely made a bump in her silhouette where her underwear band was clamping around her waist. I ran my hands along the side of her thighs that were milky and hot and touched together in the middle as she straightened her legs out in front of her. Lady Lunafreya was thicker than she looked under that dress she always wore!

"Do you like what you see?" she asked, looking over her shoulder back at me.

"You're a taste of heaven." I said back, unable to take my eyes off of her.

I felt something warm on my cock. I looked down and saw she had a stain on her underwear where she was getting wet and her juices were starting to soak through onto me. She noticed and laughed quietly with her hand over her mouth, embarrassed.

"Let me fix that," she said, smiling. Luna leaned forward and slid her underwear and pants off and set them aside, but kept her tank top and bra on. I took off all the clothes I still had on and laid back onto the wet cool grass.

Luna sat reverse on me again and her big, soft, and hot butt was plopped right onto my crotch. She even had golden hairs on her butt too, I noticed. I grabbed both cheeks and softly parted them so my cock was wedged in between them both like a hot dog. I could see she had some cellulite marks on the sides, which made me more turned on. Luna looked slyly over her shoulder at me and began rocking back and forth on top of my dick. I rested my hands behind my head and let out a long sigh; it felt so good having two hot, sweaty mounds grinding on me. Her thighs started to sweat and the drops ran down the side and onto my legs.

"Noct, fuck my butt," she suddenly said quietly. "Are you sure?" I replied. I was hoping she wasn't joking. "Yes," was all she said back. Sometimes I appreciated Luna's directness.

"We aren't lubed enough, love," I said to her. "Let me…" she said as she turned around and put my dick in her mouth. She sucked for a minute then licked it a few times from the bottom of the base to the tip slowly like a hungry cat with sharp eyes. I sweetly brushed her hair from her eyes as she kept licking. Then she stuck a few fingers inside of herself and rubbed around for a second before inserting them into her ass, making it wet and more slippery. She returned to her reverse cowgirl position and grabbed my dick and guided it to her ass and stuck the tip in as I held her cheeks open.

It took a few minutes of slowly pushing in but eventually it slid inside and Lunafreya gasped. I laid back and she sat all the way down and I spread her warm cheeks as the base of my cock hit her; I was totally and completely inside of her. The pleasure was overwhelming. Her ass inside was very hot and soft. I grabbed her hip fat and began gently fucking Lunafreya's butt in the moonlight. All that we heard were the wet fap noise when our skin slapped together, and crickets. We were both sweating now and sweat was rolling down her plump butt cheeks as I pounded her ass more steadily now.

When I thought I was about to lose it, I pushed her forward onto her knees and sat up behind her. She bent over and I pulled out and started humping her butt. Her legs were underneath her so my balls were grazing her bare feet. I leaned into her as I sweetly humped her butt and she started moaning and her little toes curled. I meant to slip back into her ass but went into her pussy by accident and she let out a surprised yelp. I stopped for a second but it felt so good that I started pumping into her rhythmically. She had a wet and hot pussy that felt like warm icing and it was heaven heaven. I bottomed out and felt her insides as I cupped her boobs in my hands. I had to stop pumping though because I was getting close to finishing.

"You can't cum inside there silly, I'll get pregnant," Luna said, looking back at me. I pulled out and she got flat on her belly on the grass. I got on top of her and inserted myself into her ass again as she spread her big cheeks for me. I was completely on top of my lady Luna. I rubbed my face on the back of her shoulders as I kept pumping inside of her deep hot ass and feeling the sides of her thighs squish out from my weight. I licked the back of her neck and got salty sweat in my mouth. By now she was breathing hard into the grass.

"Cum inside my butt, sweetie," Lunafreya said gently, with hair matted to her face from sweat. And with that, I couldn't hold back anymore. I pushed as far into her butt as I could and felt it squish back against me, hot and sweaty and soft and round, and I squirted deep into her ass over and over with many pumps. She moaned and grabbed fists of grass and her body shuddered as she was brought to orgasm as well. Once I was done, I lay on top of her still for oa minute and kissed her head. Her hair smelled like oranges and pears. I finally pulled out and laid on my back.

She rolled over on top of me and stared into my eyes. Her beautiful liquid blue-gray eyes any man could fall in love over. She looked me up and down as a bead of sweat dropped from her nose and onto my chest then gave me a few soft kisses on the lips that were very slow and sweet, and laid her head on my chest and wove her legs in between mine and we laid there enjoying the moonlight.


End file.
